


Love Request

by Baekgyeoll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Jaemin is an asshole in the fic because I wanted to write him like that, Jaemin x Oc, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Dumb, Noren, OC, Original Character(s), Teacher Qian Kun, This Is STUPID, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, all characters in this story are reimaged to my own ideals, i love jaemin though, jaemin and renjun are my babies, mentions of depression, please do not judge the characters in my story with their real life counter parts, renmin, this fanfic is fictional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekgyeoll/pseuds/Baekgyeoll
Summary: "I didn't give her permission to like me."One doesn't need permission to fall in love. However, one Huang Renjun didn't seem to understand that concept and he didn't understand the message that came with it 5 years ago. Understanding the reasoning of crushes, relationships, and love wasn't something he cared to know but now after years he thinks he finally gets what it meant 5 years ago.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 0: Beginning

"Renjun, I have something for you. Can you come here for a second? " A fifteen-year-old, pale-skinned, black-haired beauty called out across the gym, running on to the court where a group of boys played basketball. The boy she called out for in the middle of it all, he looked ethereal to her in that very moment, light brown hair shining against the harsh yellow light of the gym.

Flashing her a quick smile the boy dropped what he was doing to run over to her. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when he shook his head to dry the sweat that was in his hair. He reminded her of an adorable puppy, the cutest of them all. His snaggled-tooth on full display as he smiled at her. It was clear to her at that moment Renjun was indeed the best-looking boy in the 10th grade.

"What is it Faii? How many times must I warn you not to run out into the court when balls are flying? You could get hurt." Renjun playfully scolded the girl, breaking her out of whatever trance she was stuck in when he ruffled her hair. She suddenly felt embarrassed and shy standing in front of the boy she had liked since the beginning of high school. Almost forgetting the point of coming to the gym in the first place. The forgotten gift bag that she had been holding re-entering her mind. A shock of nerves suddenly rushing over her as she avoided the other's eyes.

"What is it Faii? What's that in your hand?" She ignored the boy's question, she had no idea how to respond to him. With her eyes still fixed on the floor below her, she pushed the bag into Renjun's chest causing the boy to stumble back a bit.

"Renjun, listen to me carefully. I like you and I have since the first time we met. You're different from the other boys at this school, and I know so many other girls want you but please choose me. Please accept my feelings." Faii exclaimed, a little louder than she had wanted, everyone in the gym stopping what they were doing to now stare at the two. All the squeaking of sneakers against the court's floor coming to a still, all conversations coming to a slow end as all attention was now on them. Faii was visibly anxious at the attention they were receiving from everyone, wishing she had chosen a different period to do this.

The confession also took Renjun by surprise and made him quite uncomfortable as it was so sudden. Taking a small peak around the gym the boy sighed taking Faii by her wrist and pulling her away from the middle of crowded eyes, and barely audible whispers.

"I'm sorry Faii" he started once they were a good enough distance away, eyes softening as he looked at the girl in front of him. The look on his face showed his feelings before his lips could even speak them and Faii felt like her heart would break anytime soon if he continued. "I can't return your feelings, I don't like you in that way, you're like a little sister to me nothing more. "

Those words crashed into Faii's heart like a lightning rod. Those words that seemed to hurt the more she processed them in her mind. She tried to push back the feeling with a smile, she couldn't cry in front of him, never in front of him.

"And I'm sorry I don't think I can accept this gift." Faii shook her head no as he pushed the gift back into her hands. Her mind screaming at him to just keep it please, just this one thing.

"It's okay Jun, you know me I'll get over it. We're friends after all" Faii assured him, her voice barely above a whisper. Her smile was unable to hide how she felt. Shaking his head, Renjun excused himself preparing to leave out of the gym to clear his thoughts.

Faii stood there her eyes fixed on the nicely waxed gym floor, she never noticed how the floor shined before today. It had only been a few seconds since Renjun left but it felt like an eternity was passing all at once. The murmurs and whispers of the other kids growing louder and louder in her mind as seconds passed. Tears silently slipping down from her eyes as she sat down in the same space Renjun had left her.

"Hey, you, don't cry, please. He's not worth your tears, I'll go talk to him. So just please don't cry." A warm voice spoke out, trying to calm her as she felt something soft press against her cheek to wipe her tears. She looked up to see the boy with eyes like pools of honey looking down at her, a basketball in one hand and a small towel in the other. From the looks of it, he looked like one of Renjun's teammates, this situation was simply humiliating in her mind. "I'll go talk to him but for now please don't cry."

Before she could even say anything to the boy, he had already turned away. Dark brown hair bouncing up and down as he ran out of the room. She was left alone now, she felt humiliated how was she going to stand up and face the school now?

\----

" Huang stop right there, we need to talk." The boy shouted after the other panting slightly from trying to catch up with him.

It took a while to get near the boy and from this distance, he was sure the other couldn't hear him at all. So, taking the ball that he had still been holding he tossed it at the back of the boy's head. The ball making direct contact.

"What the -" The boy exclaimed, whipping around to see who pitched the ball and frowning upon the sight of the perpetrator. "What the fuck is wrong with you Jaemin? Are you trying to knock my head off? "

"No, what the fuck is wrong with you Renjun?" Jaemin corrected, walking closer to the boy.

Renjun couldn't seem to comprehend what exactly was going on as he looked at Jaemin in complete confusion. Why was he mad and why did he throw a ball at him were quite possibly the only things going through his brain at that moment. The last time he and Jaemin had even spoken was when the boy had asked if he had a date to winter formal and he said no he wasn't going. They have never had a conversation that had ever elicited this much anger from the boy.

"She cried, you made her cry. You embarrassed her." Jaemin stated, hands motioning behind him in the direction of the gym.

"What are talking about Na? Embarrassed who?" Renjun honestly had to step back and think about what Jaemin was saying. Embarrassed who, what was he talking about. Faii? No never Faii, she said she was fine with this. She said she was fine so why would she be crying over him? Him of all people. "I don't know who you are referring to but if this is about Faii. She said she was fine."

"And you believed her Huang? Just like that. She liked you. You do this every time. She cried." Jaemin said the anger clear in his tone of speech, stepping extremely close to the boy causing him to flinch backward and throwing his hands against the taller's chest to stop him from getting any closer

"I didn't mean to make her cry, I just responded to her question. What else did you expect me to do?"

"You know what you can do Huang, stop making everyone fall in love with you. Just so you can turn around and break their hearts. Stop rejecting everyone who likes you and toying around with them. Stop pretending to be perfect." Jaemin shouted he didn't understand what he was feeling right now. He just knew he needed to say it. He didn't understand why he was so angry, or why this hurt him. "These are real people, with real emotions and you're tearing them apart with your actions."

Renjun couldn't help but frown at the other. He didn't like how the boy was screaming at him. He didn't like how the boy was blaming him for this. What else could he have done about it? In his opinion, Jaemin was talking this to personal.

"Listen I get it, I understand what you are saying. I see why Faii is hurt, but why are you upset about this? What does this have to do with you?"

The question caught him off guard as he stood staring at the other. Why was he mad? He watches every day as people approached Renjun and seen how many people he's hurt by turning them down. It always had made him upset but why? What aspect of this is the reasoning of his anger? Shaking the thoughts from his head Jaemin grabbed Renjun's wrist moving the hands that still had been planted on his chest. "I'm mad because you do it all the time. Every time Renjun. People get their hopes up and you crush them each time."

Renjun couldn't focus on a single thing Jaemin had been saying to him, only focusing on the strong grip against his wrist it was getting tighter with each word that came out of the brunette's mouth. It hurt. "I understand what you're saying, now let me go you're hurting me."

Reluctantly, Jaemin loosened his grip on the boy before letting go completely. He wished he could just hold him for just a little longer but ignored the thought. "It's okay to reject them, but not caring to notice that you hurt them isn't okay. Faii cried but do you care?" He said looking over the boy to see if he was understanding anything he was saying to him.

A small tired sigh escaped Renjun's lips his eyes traveling towards the ball that was thrown at him early it amazes him how it hadn't rolled very far. "I get it Jaemin. I do but -" He started, walking over to the place the ball was located bending down to pick it up. "I didn't give her permission to like me, nor anyone else for that matter. So why should I pretend to like them to spear their feelings?" Now fully standing up a ball in hand, Renjun pitched the object directly at Jaemin aiming for his chest. The loud thud against his chest and the pain from the impact causing Jaemin to stumble back as he was now staring at the boy wide-eyed and lost. "If you're mad about it Jaemin whatever but I'm not going to spare anyone's feelings. If they don't have a chance you should let them know. Right then and there."

Those words that so easily flowed from the boy's lips hit like a ton of bricks, and he had the slightest clue why. Every word Renjun said felt like a slap in the face and a kick to the gut and Jaemin didn't want to stick around to hear the rest it was too painful for him.

"I hear you Huang loud and clear." The boy said beginning to head back in the direction he had come from, all he could do was apologize to Faii on behalf of Renjun. Before completely disappear down the hall though Jaemin stopped turning back to the other. "but just remember. No one needs permission to fall in love with someone. It's not up to them. If it was I would have stopped a long time ago." Sparing the boy one last glance, he turned away disappearing down the hall.

Renjun watched Jaemin's retreat down the hall back to the gym in confusion and anger. The words 'I would have stopped' running through his mind like crazy. What did he mean, and why did Jaemin leaving make him so upset?

__

Five days had passed by since that encounter, and Renjun couldn't help but listen to the rumors that began to spread like wildfire. It's crazy that so many high schoolers had nothing better to do than to spread rumors around. Weren't midterms a month away?

"Hey guys listen, did you hear about Faii and the 10th-grade sweetheart Huang Renjun?"

At the sound of his name Renjun stopped walking down the hall hiding behind a set of chairs stacked up for tonight's basketball game. He really should have ignored them and continued to walk but he just couldn't bring himself to leave.

"No, I didn't Felix, what is it about?"

"Well, during basketball practice yesterday. Faii came in looking for Renjun. She confessed her feelings to him, and he rejected her." Renjun watched silently as the auburn-haired boy rambled on about yesterday's events. He knew the boy very well, he was the team's point guard Lee Felix. Renjun figured he'd confront the boy later, for now, he would rather listen to the rest.

"So what? Renjun rejects girls all the time? What so special about this one?"

"No listen, Han, listen. She cried in front of the entire gym class and basketball team. It was so embarrassing. I felt so bad for her."

"Again, what's so special about this one?"

"Damn it Jisung, are you not listening to what Felix is saying? This is like what the 15th girl he has made cry? You should have been there to see it, she gave him a gift and everything and he just didn't take it. It was upsetting. Jaemin even went to confront him about it." The sudden outburst caused Renjun to stand at full attention deciding to back away slowly from the group of boys conversating about him. Was what he did that bad? Should he have not rejected her, should he have taken the gift? Should he have given her a chance? Did he hurt her that bad? Was she okay? Was Jaemin right?

"Yeah Han, what Hyunjin said. I think Na and Huang got in a fight. When Jaemin came back to the locker rooms to change out of his uniform. He had a giant red mark on his chest. Looked painful."

"Really? Wow. I shouldn't have skipped yesterday."

He couldn't take anymore the conversation was now starting to get to him. What had he done wrong? Turning away, he supposed he would just scratch the idea of eating in the Lunch Room. The gym was sounding like a better place to go no one was ever there during lunch. It was a nice place to go to clear all his troubling thoughts.

He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lovely features the moment he stepped into the way to big room, that was always way to quiet when it was empty. He loved it here. Walking fully into the freezing room Renjun stopped for a moment to stretch his aching muscles. Freezing when he heard people from the other side of the gym. He looked around briefly catching a glimpse of what looked like a couple kissing in the corner.

"Kids these days, aren't they a little embarrassed to be doing such things in a public setting." Renjun muttered to himself, sneaking closer to the couple hidden away in the corner. What was privacy if they were going to do it in an open space, Renjun thought to himself freezing in place at the sight of who it was. Na Jaemin, Kang Faii? When did this happen, why did this happen? Renjun didn't feel so good suddenly, his stomach felt like it was doing tiny flips like he would throw up any minute. He couldn't help but stumble backwards a bit when he noticed the two separating. He needed to get out of there, he felt suffocated suddenly. Turning away from the pair in front of him, he took off in a sprint to the farthest place his legs would carry him, the school's library.

Once inside Renjun went to the farthest corner of the room, away from all possible eyes that may wonder what he was there for. He wasn't the studious type though people would defiantly find it weird that he was there. However, that was the furthest thing on the boy's mind at that moment. He couldn't get the sight of Faii and Jaemin out of his head it hurt. Was this the reason why Jaemin was so upset with him? Why he got involved in the first place. Did he like Faii? As his mind raced with so many thoughts he tried his best to ignore the prick in his eyes begging him to cry. He would have been shedding tears for a reason he did not understand.

__

Less than two weeks had passed by since the scene in the gym and Renjun couldn't help but notice how focused everyone was on the news of Faii and Jaemin dating. He had decided to quit the basketball team the following day, he didn't want to see them and risk the chance of feeling that weird feeling in his stomach again. He figured it would have been better to distance himself from them all together than to witness it every day if he was still on the basketball team.

He realized he lost a lot of friends after quitting the team and his title of "10th-grade sweetheart" suddenly vanished as no one paid him much attention anymore. He didn't mind, staying in the library these days had brought up his grades a lot from when he was still on the team. He also made a new friend during his trips to the library. The boy was named Zhong Chenle, he was a freshman and quite possibly the loudest boy he had ever met but still, Chenle was good better than his old friends who only had cared about his popularity status.

As time passed by, that day Renjun found himself back in the library during lunch. Midterms were right around the corner, so he preferred to use lunchtime as an excuse to stay in the library and study for them. He was completely unaware of any an all rumors that had now been being spread around the school's campus.

"Jun are you not going to listen to me?" An overly excitable Chenle shouted across the library earning a stern hush from the librarian before he went back to looking for the book Renjun had sent him to get. Only returning once he found it, plopping down into the set next to Renjun who was being tutored by a close friend of the younger boy. His name was Sicheng, he was quiet and a senior so Renjun always wondered why the boy chose to befriend Chenle.

"But listen Ge, rumors have started back up again." Chenle whined leaning his head on Renjun's tiny man baby shoulder's, which he, in turn, shrugged off himself causing the younger to hit his head against the table in front of them.

"Doesn't matter I told you Chenle I'm over it, now hush before you get Sicheng and me kicked out the library."

"But Ge! They're about you leaving the basketball team." He whined, rubbing his now throbbing head and sending a small glare towards Sicheng who was snickering silently to himself.

"Lele, it isn't a 'rumor' if it's true. I did leave the basketball team." Renjun stated matter of factly turning to the orange-haired boy before pointing towards his midterm study guide and Sicheng. "Now if you don't mind my obnoxious dolphin child I'm trying to study."

"But Ge~, they're saying you left because of Jaemin and Faii dating."

Renjun's ears perked up at that statement as he let it play around in his head for a bit. Well, they weren't wrong exactly, he did leave because of them. "Well Chenle, I wouldn't say they are wrong. I did leave because of them. I was uncomfortable we had gotten in a fight, so I left the team."

"Oh, for fuck's sake Ge, what I'm trying so desperately to tell you is that –," before Chenle could finish his statement or rather rant, he was interrupted by loud chattering from the table on the other side of them. Maybe it was an invasion of privacy, but they were talking loud enough for everyone to hear them. It's as if they wanted someone to listen in on them.

"Listen Sunwoo, I'm positive the rumors are true. It's the only thing that makes sense of this situation. Plus, Faii wouldn't lie."

"Eric you can't believe everything you hear. Why would Renjun have a crush on that Na kid, he can have anybody he wants why Na Jaemin?"

"Oh, come on it only makes sense. Huang quits the basketball team a day before Na and Kang come out as dating. It's as if he knew and wanted to avoid them by giving the one sport he loved. Renjun is 100 percent in love with Jaemin and he rejects every girl he likes because he is homosexual."

"You're a hopeless gossip aren't you Eric?"

A loud sigh obstructed the gossiping pair of boys as the subject of their conversation stood up and rushed out of the library saying nothing to the other boys sitting at the table with him. As much as he wanted to pretend the rumors weren't getting to him, it just wasn't true because they were getting to him.

"Well I tried to tell him, and he refused to listen. Now, look at him. Running away from his problems." Chenle scolded to nobody while he pointed at the door Renjun had just escaped out of. "Do you think we should chase after him Sicheng GeGe?"

Not really waiting for an answer from his oldest friend Chenle was already picking up his belongs and heading out the door to chase after his mentally distraught best friend.

Sicheng stood up after Chenle packing up all his stuff, turning to the table where the two gossiping boys sat, he pointed towards the chair Renjun occupied before leaving.

"Next time be a little more considerate and check your surroundings." Sicheng scuffed before lazily following Chenle out of the library.

Thoughts spindled around in Renjun's mind as he looked around for Faii. Where would she be during lunch, with Jaemin right? Why would Faii lie about those things, why would she spread around such lies? Nothing he could have possibly done should have warranted the things being spread around about him. Should they?

He spent a decent 2 minutes before he found her sitting on a bench in the gym attention trained on her phone and not him. He should have figured she would have been in here.

"Faii we need to talk now." He shouted from the door of the gym room, the said girl ignoring him as if he wasn't there. He figured walking closer to her would help.

"Did you not hear me?" The boy said louder as he was now standing in front of the girl who had no intention of noticing his presence. She was beginning to upset the boy with the way she bluntly pretended he was not standing there. Snatching her phone out of her hand he brought the object far away from the girl knowing it would get her attention.

"Why did you spread those rumors around?"

"What are you talking about Huang. What rumors, and what gives you the right to touch something that belongs to me?" Faii proclaimed jumping up from where she was sitting and plucking her cellular device from the other hands. "Why are you here?"

Renjun stared at the girl in front of him in outright disgust. Was she being serious right now? He couldn't tell but did she expect him to believe that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"The ones that you spread around about me liking Jaemin." He voiced to her taking note of how she lazily stared at him as though she didn't care.

"Oh? That's what you're talking about. I don't think they are rumors. If they're true." She said matter of factly causing Renjun to tilt his head in bewilderment. Was she honestly being serious right now? When did lies become the truth, that's not how it should work, right?

"Are you being for real right now Faii, this is my reputation and dignity you are messing around with. As well as someone's feelings." Renjun argued back. He truly wasn't understanding a thing that was going on at that moment.

"Jun are you going to sit here and play innocent?" Faii questioned the boy, resting a manicured hand on his shoulder. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you running out of the gym. Jaemin and I know you were there. Would you have ran out and quit the team if it didn't affect you that much why would you respond in such a way?"

Renjun couldn't contain the shock on his face at the girl's confession of seeing him in the gym that day. He thought for certain he hadn't been caught but even so, what does that have to do with the lies being told. There were plenty of other factors of why he ran away. "So Faii, what does that have to do with you telling everyone I like Jaemin? It's been weeks why start spreading more rumors now?"

"I'll admit I was going to ignore you for the rest of the year. I was even going to ignore the gym thing, but than Jaemin confessed to me something." She started, the hand on Renjun's shoulder progressively getting tighter as she spoke. "He said he used to have a crush on you. Well, I just couldn't kick the jealous feeling I had in my stomach. Knowing you two like each other."

"What?" Renjun was taken back by the girl's statement and slightly uncomfortable from the pressure on his arm. Slapping her hand from off his shoulder, he looked her directly in the eyes. "I understand why you would be jealous. What girlfriend wouldn't be jealous if they heard that? However, you have no reason to be. I don't exactly know what you think you saw in the gym that day I ran off, but I don't like Jaemin. Never have and never will. I don't like boys. You have no reason for your jealousy."

"I just wanted to let you know Jun, you didn't have to get violent" Faii said her eyes suddenly tearing up, scaring Renjun with the sudden shift in personality.

"What the fuck are you doing Huang. Do you thrive off her pain?" A loud voice boomed throughout the gym. It belonged to Jaemin who was now making his way over to the pair from out of the locker rooms. Renjun's first thought shouldn't have been how upset he was that he went towards his girlfriend's side, but the boy just couldn't help it.

"No, Jaemin, no it's not Renjun's fault. I shouldn't have mentioned your crush on him. I didn't know he would react that way." Faii spoke with a strained voice tears slipping down from dark brown eyes. "I didn't think he would get disgusted and hit me like that."

Renjun stood in place looking at the conversation taking place in front of him. He was so out of it that he didn't see the punch direct towards him until impact to his cheek. Wincing at the pain that shot through his face, he winced stumbling back as shaky hands came up to cup his aching cheek. What did he do to deserve this?

"Ge!" The scream caught the three students' attention as they saw a fuming Chenle running into the gym, and equal upset Sicheng following behind. The two had decided on staying near the door, but they couldn't just stand back and watch. "What the fuck Na!"

"It doesn't feel nice to be in pain does it, Huang?" Jaemin said bluntly ignoring the orange-haired freshman who had invaded their confrontation.

"If you ever put your hands on my Ge again, I will personally knock your head off your body, Na Jaemin. Renjun didn't start this fight your girlfriend did." Chenle spat out, walking closer to Jaemin getting ready to return a full blow to the boy's pretty little face. The only thing stopping him from doing just that being Sicheng and Renjun holding him back.

"Lele don't. Please." Renjun whispered towards the younger boy, he felt his legs give out ever so slightly when Jaemin brushed past him to leave out the gym. Sicheng holding onto him to make sure the other didn't fall.

"You're done Renjun, It's over now." Faii said ever so silently for only Renjun to hear as she followed her boyfriend out of the room with a small victorious smile.

__

The next day was just as bad as the previous one to Renjun. Walking through the school halls was torturous. The rumors that circulate throughout the halls always found their way back to Renjun. He was now being called a woman abuser. Rumors that were now saying he hit girls. Even the teachers were beginning to look at him in a different light.

For the remainder of the school year Renjun decided to just focus on his studies and friends. He avoided any topic of Jaemin and Faii. Choosing to forget that part of his high school life. He just waited for it all to be over and him to never have to see that toxic couple ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is kind of just a back lapse of the event that happened before the actual story takes place. (and I know it kind of lowkey sucks, but I'll clean it up eventually) this is a Renmin story, though the start seems like it's not. also, the ages of the characters have been arranged to best fit the story.
> 
> next chapter will be a 5-year time jump just for heads up, and they will be in university. In this story.
> 
> \- Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Haechan, and YangYang will all be the same age. As well as 2nd years in Uni.
> 
> \- Chenle and Jisung will be the same age and 1st years in Uni
> 
> \- Sicheng and Mark will both be the same age and in their 4th year in Uni
> 
> \- Kun will also be a Uni teacher here aging from around 25-26.
> 
> Special appearance from Yuta who will also be around Mark and Sicheng's age.


	2. Chapter 1

“Chenle do you think we’ll be late every day for class since Sicheng drives as if he has nowhere to go?” the 20-year-old, mildly frustrated Huang Renjun exclaimed from the back seat of the older boy’s 2016 Honda Civic Hatchback. With his moderately impatient personality, Renjun raised his foot to kick at the back of Sicheng’s leather gray seat encouraging the older to speed up. “Ge, how does a 5-minute ride from the dorms turn into a 30-minute ride to campus?”

“Renjun, if you do not stop kicking my seat and complaining about my driving, I will not hesitate to put you out on the street," Sicheng grunted out in frustration reaching an arm behind him to swat away at the younger’s legs in a failed attempt to stop the assault of his seat. With a loud and frantic sigh, Sicheng gave in speeding up slightly to appease the tiny tyrant at the back of his car.

A burst of high-pitched laughter erupted from the passenger’s side of the car following the argument causing Renjun to turn his attention to the purple-haired child seated next to Sicheng in the front of the car. “What’s funny LeLe?”

Chenle just shook his head wildly as his laughter died down, raising his eyes to look at the other’s face through the rear-view mirror. “You Renjun, you’re funny. Why are you in such a rush today?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, nothing at all. It’s just strange to see you in a rush for classes that’s all Ge.” He clarified simply throwing a smile over his shoulder to his impatient friend. The action causing the other to frown before taking his legs and assault the back of the younger’s chair in an attempt to shut him up.

“What the hell are you trying to imply child.”

“Stop kicking the fucking seats Renjun before you fuck up my car for the second time this year.” Sicheng interrupted the two, turning into the parking lot of the campus taking to parking near the Art and Technology building since his class was close by. Shutting down the engine of his car he turned his body slightly to the two fusing babies inside. “Now get the fuck out of my car, I have something to do before class.”

“What? The inside of Yuta’s mouth?” Chenle asked the older honestly his eyes drifting over to gauge the eldest of the three’s face, laughing as he noticed the other visibly upset at the mention of his boyfriend of 1 year. Sometimes it baffled both Renjun and Chenle that their friend even bit the bullet and accepted Yuta’s relationship confession. It was clear as day that the boy agitated the other, but they guessed that was love.

“Just get out, wasn’t someone just complaining about being late to class?” Sicheng mumbled, looking through the rear-view mirror trying to fix soft brown locks to make them seem more presentable before opening the car door to exit, Chenle following after him in getting out of the car.

“Sure seems like he’s going to meet Yuta by the way he’s fixing up his appearance,” Renjun added on to Chenle’s statement not paying attention to what he was doing as he threw open the car’s door, causing a loud banging echo to ring out through the parking lot.

Renjun rushed out of the car on impact of his door slamming into the rather expensive foreign car next to Sicheng’s. The red paint from Sicheng’s car clear as day on the door of the other car. Quickly running over to his friend, he latched on to his friend’s arm, eyes pleading. “Oh my gosh, Ge please don’t hurt me it was a mistake. I swear.”

Sicheng took several deeps breathes before shaking the boy of his arm and turning towards the A&T building walking off away from the two boys staring at him in shock. He didn’t have time for them he was in a hurry, he had somewhere to be.

“He’s just going to leave like that? Without tearing your head off?” Chenle said in a shocking manner watching the former’s retreating back slowly gain distance from them until he had completely disappeared in the A&T buildings probably on his way to his Film editing class to meet Yuta.

Renjun, however, was slowly taking in the situation at hand as he looked from Sicheng’s car to the red mark and scratch painted on the other car. The realization of what he did slowly sinking in before he turned towards Chenle his lips turned into a small pout. Sicheng was just going to let this go? That fact frightened the brunette, Dong Sicheng walking firecracker was just going to let him go after fucking up his car? For the second time that year?

“LeLe, I’m scared.”

Chenle just smiled as he nodded his head slowly, he found the current situation somewhat amusing because he was warned not to fuck up the car. “As you should be, however, Sicheng isn’t the problem right now.” The boy stated, gesturing towards the Gray 2019 Lexus RX 350 and the damage the other had caused by not paying attention.

“Oh, right, I’ll just leave my phone number. If they need me to pay for damages, they can just call me, right?” Renjun said, smiling as though he had just made the best decision of his life, as he forcefully turned the younger boy around reaching into the bag, he was carrying to pull out a pen and pencil and use his back as a makeshift desk. Chenle on the other hand, just let out a grunt of protest as he knew that somehow the boy was going to get him to pay for the damages.

_— Dear license plate number DRM-813_

_I accidentally “nicked” your car door today when I was opening the door of my friend's car. I would be a complete asshole if I didn't find a way to contact you and left without trying to find you. So, I’m leaving this letter to one apologize to you, and give you my contact information. Again, I am extremely sorry for damaging your car and here is my number. Call me and we can talk about payment._

_(02) XXX – XXXX_

Once completely satisfied with the letter, Renjun ran over to the gray vehicle attaching the letter to the windshield wiper. Running back over to his friend when he was done. They needed to get a move on 9:30 classes were starting soon, and his class was a little farther from where they had parked.

•  
•  
•

  
  
This morning was possibly one of the worst morning’s Na Jaemin feels he has had in all 20 years of his life. His 8:00 to 9:15 class ran 5 minutes later than he wanted it to, and his photography class was in 15 minutes, but he dropped his camera that morning from rushing out of his dorm so he wouldn’t be late for class. Since his roommate forgot to wake him up before he left to go to his class. Any sane person would be just as frustrated as he was right now. He was honestly going through it at that very moment.

“Hey, Jeno. You’ve finished all your shootings for, today right? Do you think I can borrow your camera for class today?” Jaemin asked the black-haired boy walking on the side of him with a hopeful tone of his voice as he lifted his camera to show the other. “Mine kind of broke this morning.”

“I honestly haven’t even started on my shootings yet. I still need a model, not everyone was blessed with a pretty girlfriend who will model for them for free.” Jeno said with a hearty laugh patting the other on the back in an apologetic way. Jeno doesn’t think he remembers a day where something didn’t go wrong for his friend. He was the same three years ago when they first met in senior year. He clearly remembered during his first day at the school how Jaemin practically ran into him breaking his phone in the process. Some things never changed, he guessed.

“Honestly, nothing can get any worse than this.”

“You might want to eat those words Na,” Jeno stated as he speed-walked to Jaemin’s car, nearly breaking out into a full-on sprint. Jaemin following close behind him. “Look at your car dude. Faii’s going to flip. Didn’t she just pay for the paint job on this as a birthday present?”

Jaemin looked at his car door in disbelief as he took his finger and ran it across the damaged door to see if it was real or not. “Are you joking, did someone just hit my car and leave.” He grumbled out in frustration now believing that today just wasn’t meant for him. Everything that could go wrong was exactly going wrong at that moment.

“There is a note, it was on the windshield,” Jeno announced from the front of the car taking the note from off of it. He figured he should read it out loud for the other. It was the least he could do for his friend who was having a bad day.

While Jeno read the note aloud Jaemin couldn’t help but glance at the time on his phone with a frown. He honestly didn’t have time for this, his next class started soon, and he still needed to find a camera to use for the day. Now he had to handle this car situation.

“Hey, I have an idea. You don’t have another class until 12:30 right?” At the sound of the question, Jeno just shook his head, bracing himself for the request he knew his friend was about to make.

“Can you handle the car situation for me? They don’t have to pay for the damages just meet with them and let them know the owner saw what happened and do whatever else is necessary to the situation. Thanks a lot, NoNo,” Jaemin stammered out before breaking out into a full sprint in the direction of the Photography Building leaving Jeno alone with a note and his car.

In a state of full-on confusion and bewilderment, Jeno looked around the A&T parking lot before fishing his phone out of the front of his pockets. With swift movements, he unlocked his phone and began dialing the number on the paper. After three rings on the other side, the car’s attacker finally answered the fine giving Jeno a giant shock at the whispered ‘Hello’.

“Hey, this is Lee Jeno. You hit my car today and left a note saying to call you at this number. If you’re free today can we meet up to discuss the damages? Ah, you’re free right now? That’s great, I’m right outside the parking lot of the Art & Technology building.”

Jeno couldn’t contain the sigh bubbling up in his throat. That phone call happened 15 minutes ago, and the minutes were ticking away at him. He was beginning to get restless and he wasn’t going to wait another 15 minutes for the other to arrive. Stretching his sore muscles Jeno turned away to head towards the soccer field. He was tired of waiting.

“Hey, sorry. Sorry, wait. I got held up my class is far from the A&T building and I kind of had to sneak out in the middle of it.”

The exclamation stopped Jeno in his tracks, turning around to see the assailant of Jaemin’s car standing a few inches away from him. Giving the boy a quick once over, he couldn’t believe how beautiful this person standing in front of him was. _‘No, beautiful wasn’t the right word, more like ethereal’_ , Jeno had thought to himself. His attention focused on the shorter’s brown eyes, eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight like copper pennies. How lucky was it for him that Jaemin was having a bad day today.

The trance that he was seemingly in due to the other was broken when he heard someone clearing their throat. He couldn’t help the embarrassment he felt just then. He had just been caught staring at a stranger in a seemingly not so innocent way. Good going Lee Jeno.

“Um, you called me about your car, right? I’m Huang Renjun.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, um Lee Jeno.” He stammered out, this was probably much more uncomfortable for Renjun than it was for himself.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Jeno. How much is it to repair? My friend is willing to pay.”

Jeno answered the brunette’s question with a confused tilt of his head, not quite understanding what he meant by that question. Until he remembered Jaemin’s car that was long forgotten about the moment Renjun stepped into his vision. With a sheepish smile, Jeno ran the numbers around in his head. Jaemin did say that he didn’t have to pay, but he couldn’t just let this amazing opportunity pass by its self.

“It’s going to cost a pretty penny. Around 4,121,127 won.” Jeno stated, bringing his hand up to rub at the back of his neck out of habit. From the look on the shorter boy’s face, he wasn’t expecting such a high number.

“What! 4,121,127 won for what? I barely nicked the car.” Renjun whined, Jeno noted that it was a very captivating sound. “If Sicheng doesn’t kill me for this. Chenle definitely will.”

“Uh, I don’t know a Sicheng or Chenle, but you could pay the bill or…” Jeno trailed as he gave the other a once over. As a photography major, he couldn’t help but notice how perfect the boy was. He had skin like sugar, eyes that held a pure and childlike innocence, and red lips that looked soft to the touch. Jeno wonders what all of Renjun would look like under the flash of his camera. He was the perfect model.

Renjun, on the other hand, didn’t feel all that comfortable with the look the taller was giving him as he subconsciously brought his hands up to cover his body breaking the other out of his trance. “I don’t know what you’re thinking right now, but I’m not going to sell my body.”

The statement did more than just shock Jeno as he frantically shook his head, laughing awkwardly, his eyes darting between the camera in his hand towards Renjun. “It’s not like that at all. I’m a photography major and I have a big project coming up, maybe instead of paying the damages for the car. You could model for me?”

“A nude model?”

“What the fu-. What? No, it’s a normal shooting as I said. It’s for a class project.” Jeno sputtered, now looking at the other boy in bemusement. Where is he getting these crazy abstract ideas from? Nude modeling? Though it’s a good concept Jeno definitely would only keep those pictures of Renjun to himself.

“Oh, well you can’t blame me for thinking otherwise,” Renjun stated, his lips turning up into an innocent smile as if he hadn’t just suggested that Jeno wanted to take pictures of him naked. “Anyways, if I don’t have to pay for the damages sure I’ll be your model. You have my number.”

Jeno couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips as he watched the boy in front of him. He was cute but extremely strange.

“Well, that’s awesome Injun. I’ll call you. I should start going to the soccer field now.” He said with a smile, winking at the other out of habit before he turned, taking off in a light sprint. He still wanted to go practice before his class started and the field was about 15 minutes away from where he was currently.

“Wait, why aren’t you taking your car? Isn’t the soccer field far away?” Renjun called out after him, making Jeno stop in his tracks flashing him the most innocent smile.

“Did I not mention? That’s my friend’s car. He told me to talk to you something about… not having to pay for the damages. Honestly speaking, I don’t even have the keys.” Jeno admitted with a laugh the smile on his face, reaching his eyes as he turned back around to start leaving again. “I’ll call you when I’m ready to shoot Injun. See you later.”

“It’s Renjun you conniving little asshole” Renjun shouted towards the leaving boy, a small pout present on his face. He can’t believe he was just tricked into modeling… for free, but he had to give it up to Jeno. That was a very clever trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't have an uploading schedule at the moment but I'm trying. ^^


End file.
